seventhworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazuuni Bejongo
The Mazuuni Bejongo, or Masuul's Final Decree, is a short list of fourteen rules, or "fences", that, in the effort to preserve the state of Masuulia, limits the rights of a monarch. In its appendix, it outlines the duties of the Mazuu Tia, or Masuul's Predators, which was created by Amed Masuul in order to uphold these rules. Text A king of the Joint Imperial Providences of Masuulia is, in the most strict sense of the word, a king. Within his or her dominion, he or she runs all the offices, distributes all the wealth, confers with all who are outside the Empire and her colonies, and owns the lives of all the subjects. If he or she leaves the fences which King Amed Masuul, the once and only self-appointed king of the Empire, has raised, Masuul's Predators will kill him or her. Each fence is as pertinent as the other, and to leap one will be of equal consequence to leaping another: #A king must be a king. #If a king has not yet served forty years in his or her appointed office, he or she must remain a king. #A king must be a Provincial Lord who was elected by all mayors in the Empire who have registered their city or township to the providence in which they exist. #If a king has served forty years, he or she must forfeit all offices and attempt to live a humble life. #A king must be a man or woman who is married to no one. #A king must never hold any influence over the decisions made by Masuul's Predators. #A king must show equal favor to all providences and colonies in the Empire. #A king must always observe all kingly duties his or herself. #A king must protect the lives and wellbeing of all people within the Empire. #A king must not suffer a known criminal to hold office. #A king must only reside and rule from in the Savaar Coastal Palace. Any other residence must only be temporary and unofficial. #A king must not abolish or amend the core offices of his or her Loyalist Force, the Mazuu Tia, the Savaar Capital House, the Provincial Houses, the Colonial Houses, the Civil Houses, the Sauro Counsel, the Advisor's Guild, or National Police Officer's Commission. #A king must be ever vigilant to any threats posed to the Empire, her people, or her acheivements. #A king, or a living man or woman who was once a king, must forfeit enough wealth to the Empire sufficient to reduce his or her total wealth kept in the Universe to below the average wealth of a citizen of the Empire. Purposes Though many kings and their supporters bemoaned a few of these fence, they are all said to each serve a purpose: #This fence is merely a symbolic command, though most take it seriously as a valid and inalienable fence. #This fence provides that a king will not avoid responsibility for poor leadership by resigning. #This fence provides that a king remains a republically-elected leader. #This fence attempts to prevent a senile king from ruling by forcing him or her to resign after a period of time. #This fence attempts to prevent a king from forming a partnership with someone who is not his or her advisor. #This fence provides that a king will not convince the Mazuu Tia to overlook an offense. #This fence provides that a king will be fair to all his or her subjects. #This fence provides that the true king will be the one who is democratically elected. #This fence provides that a king will direct his energies of being a king properly. #This fence simply provides that a king will observe at least a small portion of his or her duties. #This fence provides that a king will preside evenly over the Empire. #This fence provides that the Mazuuni Bejongo will continue to apply to the king. #This fence provides that a king will not allow the Empire to be annexed. #This fence provides that a king's policy will remain selfless.